Thank you Flame
by KateTheVixen
Summary: Happy new year! It's new years but Kate is still blaming herself for Flame's Death then something amazing happens... Slight OcXOc


Kate sat with her sisters discussing New years. Well really Kate just sat there with her eyes closed while her sisters did the talking. "so sis what do you think?" Kate opened one of her eyes and land looked at them. "uh ya sure what ever." Kate said not really paying attention. "your thinking of Flame again huh?" Katie asked. Kate Clenched her fists (or paws?) and looked away. "it's my fault it's all my fault I could've saved him." Kate growled standing and walking out. "Hey Kate!" Jack called waving. Kate walked by putting two fingers up as if saying hello. Kate walked by Jake who watched her curiously. *What's wrong with her?* He thought watching her walk away.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Shade!" Flame shouted. Kate whipped her head around to see one going to hit her. Flame got up and pushed her just as it hit. "Flame!" everyone yelled. Kate got up and ran to his body Shade already there. "F-flame?" she whimpered. "Kate you're an idiot some times you know that?" Flame chuckled painfully. "I-I'm so-sorry!" Kate yelled crying the vixen felt something wet hit her head. "rain?" Kate asked looking at the rain clouds she never noticed before. "Kate it's not your fault take care of Shade…. Ok?" Flame asked smiling. "o-ok." she whispered as Flame closed his eyes a smile still on his face. "Flame!" Kate and Shade screamed. But it was to late he was dead._

_*end Flash back*_

Kate hit her fist to a tree causing it to fall. "it IS my fault Flame I could've saved you! It's my fault your dead!" Kate yelled falling to her knees tears falling down her face. "I hated you! And now your dead and it's ALL MY FAULT!" Kate yelled out. "so that's what's wrong." a voice said. "Leave me alone Jake I want to be alone." Kate growled not turning. "It's not your fault Kate you couldn't do anything no one blames you." Jake said calmly. "that's just it! I couldn't do ANYTHING!" Kate yelled at him. "we don't blame you Kate." Shade said putting her hand on her shoulder. "ya he did it for you too he wanted to save you and Shade." Katie said putting her hand on Kate's other shoulder. "then why? Why DID he save me I'm not important." Kate growled. "Silly girl of course your important we ALL love and Care for you." Jack said hugging me. "but I still love you the most." He whispered causing her to blush. "so then why DID he want to protect me?" Kate whispered. The four looked at each other as if debating on some thing. Kate pulled from Jack's embrace and pointing an accusing finger at them. "what are you hiding from me?" she growled. "you have to live that's why Blade wanted to kill you your to important." Katie said. "how tell me how I'm important." Kate said. The others looked away not telling her. "that's what I thought." Kate growled running away from them. "Kate!" she heard Katie yell. Kate fell to her knees before realizing where she was. "funny I ended up here.' she said sarcastically looking at the tombstone in front of her. "I'm sorry Flame." she whispered touching the stone tears cascading down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't turn. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone!" Kate yelled. "Jeez I thought you'd be happy to see me." a voice said teasingly. Kate's eyes widened. "F-flame?" the vixen said turning to the Red fox smiling gently at her. (Lol I'm almost crying now XD) "Flame!" Kate yelled tackling him only to go through him. "what?" she said looking at her hands. "I'm dead remember?" he chuckled causing her to look down sadly. "I-I'm sorry." she whispered sadly. Flame stopped and looked at her his eyes wide. He closed his eyes and started chuckling. "what's so funny?" she glared. "you're an idiot just as I thought." he laughed. "I told you it's not your fault!" he chuckled ruffling her hair (or fur.) playfully. "I protected you because that was my job I just didn't know it yet." he said gently hugging her. "how come you can touch me?" she glared playfully. "I'm a ghost I can do what ever I want." he smirked teasingly. "what ever." she pouted. "I don't blame you for my death I was meant to die no one knew it yet." he sighed. "where's the fun, loving, sarcastic, idiotic, reckless Vixen I knew?" he chuckled. "she-" "don't tell me she died she's right there in your heart." he said pointing to her heart. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "stop saying sorry it's NOT your fault." he said sternly. She nodded. "now go on if you need to talk I'll be right here to talk." Flame smiled warmly. "ok bye!" she nodded running back to the others. *thanks Flame for every thing.*


End file.
